Dear Bade
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck and Jade are assigned to do an advise show  Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome," Sikowitz said, "To Dear Bade. Jade you will be Jade. Beck you will be Beck"

"Pretty easy parts to play," Beck said putting an arm around Jade

"Ah yes but you will be giving out advise from the letters given to you."

"This should be fun," Jade said grinning

"There are 26 letters. I will be pointing to you when it's your turn. Andre read the first question."

"Gladly," Andre said

* * *

><p>"Dear Bade,<p>

_I love my boyfriend very much but he doesn't take me seriously. Sometimes he goes as far as to ignore me when I'm not acting in the way he'd like me to act. He doesn't see how much it hurts me when he treats me like that. I know he loves me but I wish he could understand me. I don't like to me unloved even for a minute._

Really conflicted"

"Well," Jade began, "I can relate to that. You have to understand that he's a guy. He doesn't mean to make you feel unloved. Guys can be stupid sometimes. What you need to do is sit him down and explain to him that you feel hurt by his behavior. He may not even realize what he's doing is a big deal to you. He might think it's okay what he's doing"

"In the meantime," Beck added, "You need to pay attention to your own behavior"

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Maybe for example you're being a little too controlling of your boyfriend."

"Well maybe she wouldn't have to be if he would be a little more considerate. Maybe he should realize that some of his behaviors are wrong!"

"Maybe he would if she would stop being so much of a control freak," Beck said, "Maybe he needed to take control before he went overboard"

"Maybe he should realize that acting in a hurtful way isn't the answer," Jade replied.

They weren't really angry with each other. It was all part of an act. But they did use the opportunity to get some things off their chest.

"Maybe if she wouldn't be a bitch sometimes he wouldn't have to act in a hurtful way"

"Maybe if he didn't act like that she wouldn't have to be a bitch"

"Can't argue with you there," Beck said

"Meanwhile," Beck replied, "This is Bade signing out on the first letter"

* * *

><p>Andre read the next letter<p>

"Dear Bade

_Several years ago my boyfriend had a friend, Buddy. There was an incident between them. Now Buddy is reaching out to my boyfriend again. I think he should forgive him. How do I tell him that without upsetting him?_

Compassionate Soul"

"Well first of all," Beck said, "I think your boyfriend already knows that you want him to forgive Buddy. If he didn't know before he sure as heaven knows now. It may take some time for your boyfriend to forgive Buddy. I don't know what he did but it seems like it was bad. That being said, relationships are very fragile and very important. So I would urge compassionate soul's boyfriend to forgive his friend. If nothing else at least give him a second chance"

Andre looked at Tori when Jade and Beck were debating.

"Do you really think I should forgive Buddy," he whispered to her

"Yes," Tori said, "I know what he did was wrong but he paid his price. How did you know it was my letter by the way"

"Cause," Andre said rolling his eyes, "I know the name Buddy. Because Buddy was my friend and the exact same thing happened between Buddy and I. That's sort of a big clue"

"Anyway," Jade said, "This is Bade signing off on this question"

* * *

><p>"Dear Bade,<p>

_My girlfriend has an issue with my best friend. She is jealous of her and there is nothing that can get her to stop being mean to my friend. I have tried everything. I've criticized my girlfriend when she was mean. I tried timing her out. I've held out on her. Oh and I even got mad but NOTHING IS WORKING!_

Frustrated VERY MUCH!

Jade rolled her eyes. Clearly Beck had wrote that letter.

"Okay Frustrated very much let me see if I can break this down for you. You obviously need to get a clue. You want your girlfriend not to have issues with your best friend and yet you're doing that by putting your girlfriend down? You know that little thing in your head that looks like spaghetti? It's called a brain. Use it.

"Here is what you need to do. You need to stop being an idiot. You need to listen to what your girlfriend is telling you. Obviously your friend makes her insecure and your ignoring her, hurting her and criticizing her among other things isn't going to stop her from being insecure and it **certainly **is not going to make her want to be nice to your friend because guess what you moron? She sees this friend of yours as the reason she's going through what she's going through. In her mind your friend is the reason that your relationship is suffering as well."

"Jade," Beck said, "Do you **have **to call him a moron,"

"Yeah," Jade said, "I do have to call him a moron because he's ACTING like a moron. If he was stupid that would be a different story. He's smart. He knows how to communicate. He knows that getting mad is the dumbest thing he could possibly do"

"Maybe he gets mad because he cares?"

"Maybe he gets mad because he cares," Jade mimicked, "and maybe that's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe there's a way to get your point across without being hurtful. How do you think YOU would feel FRUSTRATED VERY MUCH if your girlfriend **ignored **you or acted in a hurtful way towards you or criticized you or allowed her best guy friend to flirt with her in front of you? You'd feel FRUSTRATED very much"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he tried all that stuff. Maybe he is frustrated by the way his girlfriend is not trusting him?"

"She's supposed to trust a guy who ignores her, criticizes her and acts in a hurtful way towards her? It's like knowing that there is something that will piss her off and doing it anyway"

"Maybe he didn't do that to piss her off but because he cares about her"

"You have 30 seconds to explain that," Jade said.

Again they weren't angry with each other. They were acting but using the exercise to work things out between the two of them.

"Maybe he didn't want her living in fear her whole life"

Jade smiled.

"Well she appreciates that," she said, "but she doesn't appreciate being treated as if her boyfriend's best friend means more to him then she does"

Beck placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nobody will ever be more important to him then she is"

"Really?"

"He likes his friend," Beck said, "But he loves his girlfriend. There's no way anyone could take his girlfriend's place. There's no way he would WANT anyone to take her place. And this is Bade signing off on that letter"

The bell rang

"Alright we will continue Dear Bade tomorrow," Sikowitz said


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back to another segment of Dear Bade," Sikowitz announced, "Cat you may read the letters today"

"KK," Cat said cheerfully,

"Dear Bade,

_When you're going through a difficult and painful time how do you make it hurt less_  
>Don't Like Hurt"<p>

"Nobody likes hurt," Beck said, "You just have to deal with it"  
>Jade rolled her eyes.<p>

"Very helpful advice," she said, "Look the trick is not to get tense. You need to relax and breathe and take your mind away from what's happening"

"It happens for a reason," Beck said

"Yeah I know," Jade replied, "Anyway the other thing that I find helps a **huge **deal is a mineral bath. Oh and if you go to the special effects store you can get something called a Fake Not Top. If you have time put it on. Those work wonders. This is Bade signing out on this letter"

"Cat," Beck asked, "What's the next letter?"

* * *

><p>"Dear Bade<p>

_I am totally in love with this girl. My father hates her father but they agreed to let us date nonetheless. Still there is a lot of tension between my father and her father. How can this problem be fixed? Why won't they let go of this grudge? It was years ago_

Desperate

"First of all," Jade said, "Your father is being stupid. I get that he doesn't like this chick's dad but he needs to put it aside I agree. Obviously he loves you or he wouldn't even allow you guys to date. Sit him down and tell him how it affects you that they are always fighting. Explain to him you don't like it and you won't put up with it anymore. Of course you need to put it in nicer words but he'll understand once he sees it affects you. This is Bade signing off on this letter"

* * *

><p>"Dear Bade<p>

Why is it that whenever my boyfriend gets mad at me he's cold to me until the next day? Doesn't he realize how much that hurts"

Sad from being hurt and sad

Beck looked at Jade knowing she had written that letter.

"Well first of all," he said, "He's a guy. Guys don't think like girls do. But I can tell you one thing. He loves you. He worships the ground you walk on. You are his world.

"The second reason your boyfriend does that is because he's ashamed of getting mad like that. He knows it's not the answer. He just doesn't know what else to do sometimes. He sees that you, who are the biggest winner he knows acts in a way that is not the best way that you possibly could act. He just gets mad out of desperation. He doesn't mean to act hurtful to you, not that it's an excuse

"The third reason your boyfriend does that is because he doesn't like it when you're mean to other people. He wishes that you would trust him and not get jealous when he's hugging a friend or helping a friend. He understand he screwed up at the beginning but he would never have done that if he knew how much it would hurt you. He loves you more then anything. He needs to tell you that more often. He doesn't know why he doesn't but he will try to do so in the future

"The forth reason your boyfriend does that is because he wants to break you. You act so strong and you're not. He wants you to lean on him. He wants you to understand you're not alone. He wants you to trust him. He obviously didn't go about it the right way.

"The fifth reason he does it is just that he's foolish sometimes. He is very sorry for what he did. He really is going to change. It really is never going to happen again. He shouldn't have been acting hurtful to you in the first place. He's very sorry for what he did"

Jade looked into Beck's eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. She could always tell from the look in his eyes.

"He's forgiven," Jade said

Beck leaned forward and kissed her.

"Those words mean so much to me," he told her

"This is Bade signing off on that question," Jade said as the bell rang

"We will continue Dear Bade tomorrow. There are still twenty letters to go. Nice job Jade. Nice job Beck. I should warn you though that the questions get harder"

"I love a challenge," Jade said as she walked out with Beck.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back to another episode of Dear Bade," Sikowitz said, "Today we'll have Robbie as our reader"

Robbie cleared his throat.

* * *

><p>Dear Bade,<p>

_I like basketball and I play all the time. I won tickets to a major game but my girlfriend and I have an anniversary on that same day. I love my girlfriend more then basketball but I really want to go to the game._

Conflicted

"Actually," Jade said, "The solution is easier then you might think. All you need to do is celebrate your anniversary the day before or after the game. If your girlfriend really cares about you she'll understand that you have a great opportunity here and she'll never hold it against you"

"Right," Beck said, "Cause I'm so sure that you would be like that if the roles were reversed and it was me who had the tickets to the game and our anniversary coming up. Listen cancel the game and celebrate your anniversary. I know that's what I would do. Nothing is more important to me then Jade and this is Bade signing out on this question"

* * *

><p>Dear Bade<p>

_Lately my boyfriend is being a jerk. He has been talking down to me and my friends. He has been interrupting me and not letting me get a word in edgewise. I love him but I am sick of his behavior. How do I get him to see sense_

Aggravated

"Have you considered your own behavior," Beck asked, "Do you treat him that way? Maybe he's trying to teach you a lesson if you do."

"Have a talk with him," Jade said, "He probably isn't aware of his behavior. Guys are slow. GOD gave men two heads but only enough blood for one to go at a time. Also pick your battles; don't argue with him over stupid things. This is Bade signing out on this question"

* * *

><p>Dear Bade<p>

_My best friend's boyfriend treats her really bad sometimes. I know that he loves her. I know that he would never act that way if he knew how hurt she is by his behavior. I confronted him about it but he just asked me why it bothered me. It wasn't like I was the one going through it. How do I deal with this because I'm really angry with him_

Kitty has claws

"First of all," Jade said, "Let me say I LOVE THE NAME YOU PICKED. Secondly the reason you're upset by what he did is that when your friend is upset it does affect you. You're obviously a kind and compassionate person. What you want to do is retract those claws. He may not know the whole story. Start by telling him"

"Telling him is a good idea," Beck replied, "But it may be a little bit more then that. Look you don't know HIS SIDE of the story. Maybe he was trying to calm her down. Maybe he was trying to show her that she was wrong to be mean to whoever she was being mean to if that's what happened. Maybe he was annoyed with some of her behavior so he was trying to give her a wake up call before he broke up with her. MAYBE he felt like he was about to lose his cool so that's why he acted like that so he wouldn't lose his cool."

"You have a point," Jade said, "But in a case like that **he **needs to take the time to cool off instead of acting like she's wrong. In addition I would not yell. I would calmly bring up the situation and explain to him that I didn't like the way he treated my friend. I would explain to him that when she's upset it upsets you and that she has the right to be treated with respect. If he is usually calm, kind, loving and respectful of her then you might consider he was having a bad day but that question he asked you was uncalled for. He is a guy like I said and naturally they are a little slow on the uptake."

"I have a friend who went through something like this," Beck said, "Her best friend's boyfriend was not acting like himself. She confronted him and finally he admitted that something had happened to him several weeks before the confrontation. He got into therapy and the issue was confronted. My friend was very much of a good friend to her friend and her friend's boyfriend. She was the only one who knew how to get through to her friend and to her boyfriend"

"A word to the boyfriend," Jade said, "My boyfriend and I had a fight one time and I got into a really bad car accident after that. I could have lost my life. Thankfully I was alright. I was released after a few days. He told me later that he was in shock when he got the call that I was in the hospital and his first thoughts were if he had not argued with me we could have had some more time together. Remembering that you should realize that you have better things to do then argue about things that really won't matter."

"This is Bade signing out on this question," Beck said putting an arm around Jade.

"We'll continue after the weekend," Sikowitz said


End file.
